User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: East Meets West Meets Weebley, New Mystery Show, and More!
Hola readers! Today we have a very special Weebley for you guys focusing all on Wiki Channel's newest hit musical, East Meets West! Read on to learn about this new musical that's taking the world by storm! ---- EAST MEETS WEST: THE RUNDOWN Whoa! This movie was huge alright! Starring newest Wiki Channel teen queen, Chesney Ramirez, and Kitty Couture heartthrob, Alexander Franks, East Meets West premiered to 8.5 million viewers on the night of it's premiere, September 26 at 8/7c. So for those of you who don't know and live in a box, East Meets West follows the story of choir singer turned phenomenal journalist, Rachel Gold, who joins the cheerleading team to kick off her first year at Eastwood High. After making the team, she is tasked with sneaking into Westwood High's, the rival school's, trophy case to steal a basketball trophy. But, after being caught by Westwood's drama teacher, Rachel finds herself being blackmailed into starring in Westwood's spring musical alongside the school's basketball jock, Ricky Francis. And when her participation in the musical is exposed to Eastwood, Rachel finds herself as a social outcast. Now Rachel must figure out how to mend the feud between Eastwood and Westwood not only so she can regain the liking of her classmates and the two schools can be friends but also so she can win back the guy she's grown to care about, Ricky. We don't want to spoil it but the movie was pretty neat! Once Rachel has found herself in the mix with Westwood, she realizes that they're really nice people, people who Eastwood is missing out on. She also gets her passion for singing back and she learns that maybe she shouldn't completely drop it. And most importantly, she forms a strong bond with Ricky who actually turns out to be nicer than she expected. And when Rachel's secret is exposed by Skylar, the sassy and snobby head cheerleader, you really feel for her. The movie has a lot of relatable characters such as Jason, a basketball player who feels like he's in his best friends shadow, Penny and Kendall, theatre kids who are looked down on at Westwood for their love of musical theatre, and even Rachel who struggles to figure out her true path in life: music or something more practical like writing? And then there are the fun character s like Ricky who makes you laugh and swoon, Skylar who you'll love to hate, and Ally who's peppy attitude lights up the movie! The story teaches a lot about friendship, staying true to yourself, and acceptance of others, something that makes this movie very special! This movie also had some serious musical numbers! One of our favorites was "Pom Poms," when we see all of Eastwood and Westwood face to face for the first time! Other amazing highlights were the songs "Piano," "East Meets West" the musical battle, "Finally Falling," and most definitely we cannot forget Skylar's huge number "Beat of My Drum"! That song is like the anthem of fierce which Skylar brings all throughout the movie! Stephan Johnson, who plays Jason in the film, told the Weebley, "It was fun singing and dancing for a job! I get to do a lot of singing and performing on DA Average, but it's much more dramatic and broadway-esque in EMW, just because it's more of a musical. (laughs) I'm def getting to use my musical passion to it's full ability on the Wiki Channel and I love it." The soundtrack to the movie is out now for you to buy and sing along with! Okay guys now let's talk about how adorable on screen Chesney and Alexander were! Eeeep Rackey was the best! They were so adorable and went so well together, like how did they find this perfect match?! We actually looked into the casting of the film and we have some deep secrets for you all. Turns out, Rachel and Ricky were originally set to be played by Wiki Channel vets Lisha Jane and Tristan Conti! We've heard those two are good friends but could they be that good of friends?! We also heard that Life with T wins actor, Dakota Roberts was set to play Ricky's best friend, Jason, who is now played by Stephen Johnson. And another very interesting tidbit, Rayelle wasn't even going to play Skylar and Shelly Yanes was not going to be playing Ally! Rumors say that Shelly originally had the role of Skylar and Wiki Records artist, Carly Shu was set to play Ally but the casting was soon switched around! The singing and dancing is on point, the musical numbers make you want to get up and dance, the romance will make you melt, the drama will have you captivated like crazy, and the movie even can make you laugh a little. East Meets West is definitely a new hit for Wiki Channel! ---- NEW MUSIC ---- IN DUE TIME LEAKED PICTURES Wiki Channel has a new mystery show coming our way and it sounds as cool as ever! In Due Time is a new mystery thriller that was recently picked up by the network. The series follows a rich girl mourning the death of her grandfather and a street kid struggling through life who's worlds collide. Recently, a few character promotional pictures from In Due Time have leaked online! Check the promotionals out below. This leads us to think that maybe this show is closer than we think! Can we expect an official announcement soon? We sure are excited. We got a chance to catch a statement from Liberty Dillon who stars as Jenn Matthews in the series. Here is what she had to say when asked about the series: :"The show basically focuses on the Matthews family, who is suffering the recent loss of their wealthy and successful grandfather. The family, however, does not know Jenn has a secret note that can prove that he is still alive, but when she tried to tell anyone, they think she's crazy. But when she meets up with Connor, she blackmails him into helping her, or else she will turn him in." Hopefully we'll be hearing a lot more about this show soon! ---- COMING THIS MONTH TO WIKI CHANNEL ---- That was another Weebley, hope everyone enjoyed this Weebley edition! Be sure to stay tuned because I'm sure Weebleys will be coming soon about Wiki Channel's Stand Up Week, a special Halloween edition, and some more juicy tidbits on stars! Category:Blog posts